


Chance Encounters

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Semi dark, mentions of extreme violence, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance encounters can lead to your fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

4 Years Ago…

Xander came back to himself in the hyena building. He could see his friends standing around and he had flashes of some of the things he'd done while possessed and wanted to run. They were there though, forgiving him. He had the fleeting impression that he'd done something while he was possessed that he couldn't remember, but he wasn't sure what. Even worse, he still felt what he thought was a remnant of the hyena fighting for release in his mind.

The next day Giles talked about how he should remember things, giving the impression that gone or not, the hyena could have had a lasting impression. Instead of scaring Xander it calmed him down. He thought it explained the remnants of the hyena it was feeling. Neither of them knew what they were missing, what had really happened during one of the fights Xander had been in while possessed.

 

Present Day…

Xander stumbled out of the Bronze when no one was looking. He'd had a bit more to drink then he should have, and he wasn't in the mood to watch his friends pretend that things were normal again. So much was going on with Adam and the Initiative and they were trying to brush it off. They didn't know how the thought of being caged like that scared him, and that if the hyena hadn't been banished it could have been him huddled in a cell instead of Oz.

When a vampire grabbed him from behind, he knew his distraction was going to cost him his life. His arms were pinned and he couldn't get to his stake.

“Hello, pretty one,” the vampire hissed at him in game face.

"God, it's not enough I have to die but I get to hear lame, B-movie villain lines before I do?" Xander asked as he tried to find a way out of the mess he was in.

“Always liked them,” The vampire laughed. “You’re fun. Maybe I should turn you instead of just killing you.”

"Oh yeah, that would be fun. Maybe I could get through the mindless obedience stage really fast and kill you," Xander snapped back.

“Going to need some discipline,” The vampire growled before he leaned in to bite Xander.

"Should have let Angelus turn me. That would have been less embarrassing," was the last think Xander said before he started to moan in pleasure and pain.

The vampire that would become his Sire was too new and unknown to even understand who Angelus was. He wasn’t creating a Childe, but rather he was just a fledge creating another faceless fledge in the crowds of Sunnydale vampires.

 

Xander woke the next night in a tiny, dirty crypt in a cemetery on the outskirts of town. His… Sire, something inside protested that thought even as he knew it to be true, was still asleep. Xander took a moment to get his bearings and examine the situation. He could remember bits and pieces of his former life but the demon in his head was so hungry he couldn't focus. All he wanted was some blood from his Sire and then an invite to his parent's house. A rumbling chuckle that woke up his Sire escaped his lips as he thought about what he was going to do to them.

“What in the hell are you laughing at?” Xander’s sire huffed. “I was sleeping. And what’s your name anyways? I’m Leonard, not Lenny or Len… Leonard.”

"I was thinking of who I was going to kill first," Xander said as he moved toward Leonard. "First, you're going to feed me though. I'm pretty sure that's your job, right?" Xander knew he shouldn't be talking to his Sire like that, the demon was screaming it was wrong, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't let something so pathetic be in charge of him.

“I don’t feel like fucking feeding you,” Leonard said. “Go find your own meal.”

Xander had him pinned in an instant. "I don't think so, Leonard," he growled as he started pulling clothes off. "I think I'm going to be in charge here and to prove that I'm going to fuck you before I feed from you. If you're really good I might not kill you." He knew, instinctively that this was how to reverse Leonard’s authority as Sire, and the demon was willing to go along with it.

“You’re not going to fuck me! I’m your Sire!” Leonard protested. He started to fight back, but despite his youth, Xander was stronger.

There was no preparation. Xander just flipped him over so he wouldn't have to see Leonard's face and shoved into him. He was glad Leonard at least knew how to scream well. It make everything a lot more fun to hear the screams with each thrust.

After he came, he bit into Leonard’s shoulder and started to drink. He drank until he had drained his so-called Sire. “That won’t kill him,” Xander said as he sat up and wiped his mouth. “Too bad, guess I’ll just have to do it the old fashioned way.”

There were no stakes lying around the crypt so Xander had to go outside and tear a branch off the closest tree. He went back into the crypt and shoved it through Leonard's heart then got dressed. After that, he ransacked the place and grabbed a few dollars out of his former Sire's wallet before heading out.

 

Overall, this whole being evil thing had its perks… like not caring about disemboweling his own father. He could have shown his mother some mercy, but where would be the fun in that?

He snickered some more as he headed to his new crypt. It had been a fun two days, but he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to stay in Sunnydale. Avoiding his old friends was becoming an annoyance but he knew he wasn't ready to face the Slayer yet. He planned to have a nice long unlife before getting staked. He didn't notice Willow watching him from a distance as he went into his crypt.

Willow had managed to cover up Xander’s absence for the past few days with a blanket of lies. She had tracked him down to the cemetery only this evening. The death of Xander’s parents wasn’t a big loss, but she had to act now before Xander did something Buffy and the others wouldn’t be able to forgive.

After making sure she knew where Xander was staying, she hurried back to her room. She had kept an emergency kit ready for Angel in case it was ever needed again and she was pretty sure she could rewrite the spell to fit Xander by the time the sun was up. Then she'd have to get to him before he had a chance to do anything stupid. She didn't want him wandering around in guilt for a hundred years like Angel.

Gypsies had a gift for making spells deceptively easy with just one part that stopped the average magic user from completing them successfully. Willow was sure she could bind Xander’s soul to the vampire, but just in case, she brought a stake and holy water with her. When she got to the crypt she knew Xander was in, she peeked in just to see him curled up in the corner, awake and crying.

"Xander," she said from the doorway of the crypt. "Xander, it's me, everything is going to be okay."

“Kill me, Willow… please, kill me now,” Xander begged.

"Xander, you have a soul now. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to take care of everything so all you have to do is what I tell you too for now. No going into the sun or anything," Willow said.

“I killed them… I killed my parents,” Xander started to sob. “You’ve gotta stay away from me. I’ll hurt you.”

"No, you won't. That was just a demon and you've got a soul now," Willow said as she moved closer to Xander. "It's going to be alright. I'll make sure everything gets taken care of."

“It’s not okay…” Xander said, looking at her for the first time and changing into game face. “I’m a fucking monster now!”

"I knew I should have called and asked Angel for advice. I mean he did the soulless thing followed by a soul twice and he lived. I'm sure he did way worse stuff then you," Willow said. "Now, I borrowed a car and you're gonna ride in the truck to Angel's mansion. I can't take you home and you can't stay here."

Xander had moved so that he sitting now with his knees huddled to chest. “You mean I can’t go back because it’s a crime scene? Have they discovered the bodies yet?”

"Um, I don't think so," Willow said nervously. "Your mom never went out much and your dad stayed home drinking a lot. I was going to go take care of everything after I got you settled in."

“What’s the point?” Xander asked. He rubbed his hand across his face and then looked at his palm, disgusted to see his tears were stained with blood.

"Because you're my best friend, and, if we could all accept Angel, we can sure as heck accept you," Willow said almost angrily. "Now get under the blanket and get into the trunk. Um, is the vampire that did this around somewhere? I should probably kill him or her."

“I already killed him,” Xander supplied in a monotone voice. “I even suck at being a vampire… I killed my own Sire.”

"Before you got your soul?" Willow asked.

“Yeah, he was annoying,” Xander snorted. “Would you believe his name was Leonard?”

"That's kinda weird. Vampires don't kill their Sires very often. I think the only case I heard was Angel and he had his soul at the time. I'll have to research that some later. Now we need to get going so I can get you tucked in and take care of other stuff." Willow was stuttering here and there as she tried to avoid saying anything that would upset Xander.

Xander decided it would just be easier to humour Willow right now. He could find a way to kill himself later. “You know, just because I have my soul doesn’t mean that I don’t get the cravings,” Xander said. “I didn’t kill any of you, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold off the cravings…”

"I'll bring some blood by before it gets dark. I'm sure I can get some human blood from Willy's. I think you need to ease your way into cow or pig blood so it's the good stuff for a few days," Willow answered as she went to back the car up next to the crypt.

"Sure, okay," Xander mumbled before he got into the trunk of her car. As he curled into a ball, he started to feel an empty pit in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. His demon was still there and it somehow seemed to be howling at him that he had killed his Sire and that he was alone in the hell he had created. It was all kinds of ironic because it hadn't seemed to be a problem a few days ago.

 

When Willow had dropped Xander off he'd planned to be up before sundown, maybe to take a walk in the sun. He couldn't imagine facing her after she saw the mess he'd left at his parent's house. When he woke up though the sun was already setting and Willow was sitting on a chair next to him with what looked to be a warm mug of blood.

“Spike used to eat human food,” Xander said. “Don’t suppose there’s anyway I can just survive on regular food?”

"No, eating human food is just for fun," Willow said as she handed the mug over. "You have to have blood to live and if you don't drink then you'll go crazy and attack people without meaning too which would be a bad thing."

“So, I’m doing this for the greater good… riiiight,” Xander said sarcastically, but regardless took the mug and sipped at it. In his current state, it tasted better than any pizza ever had when he was human.

"I took care of everything," Willow said while Xander was drinking. She put and emphasis on 'everything' and shuttered. "I still haven't figured out how we should tell the others though. Do you have any ideas?"

“Oh, I don’t know… I could always change into game face,” Xander suggested with a smirk, but there was something in his eyes that suggest the humour was just a cover. “That should tip them off.”

"I'm thinking maybe I should tell them first, just so no one does anything stupid, but I don't know what to say to them. The good news is, there's no clause on your soul and I might be able to do the same for Angel. It will take a while to alter his curse but I know what to look for now," Willow said.

“Yeah, yeah… this is good news?” Xander answered. “I’m thinking good news would taking a walk outside come dawn. Hey, I have a real question… can vampires stake themselves?”

"Xander, you can't talk like that. The stuff that happened when you were soulless isn't your fault, so as long as you don't go all evil on us with a soul you don't have any reason to try something like that," Willow said.

“You don’t know what it’s like, Willow,” Xander told her. “I remember it all. I remember liking it. My mom begged for her life, ya know.”

"You remember it, but it wasn't you. I know it will take some time to get used to things, but you can do it Xander. Now, I think I'm going to call Giles and explain things. He can explain to the others and then they can come over here," Willow said. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone right now."

“No!” Xander finally snapped. “I don’t want the others to know! I don’t want them around me!”

"They need to know," Willow said calmly. "If they don't then they might see you and hurt you. If they did that and found out you had your soul back later it would be really bad."

“I’ll leave then,” Xander decided suddenly. “I’ll leave Sunnydale and never come back.”

"Oh no you don't, mister. You're not going anywhere by yourself yet," Willow said. "If you really want to get out of Sunnydale, I can have Angel come get you."

“I don’t want him around me either,” Xander snapped. “Vampires aren’t supposed to kill their Sires and he hates me. The best I would get out of him is pity.”

"If you don't want to stay here, and you don't want to go see Angel then the only thing I can think of is to call Oz. He called me from Canada where he's staying for a while and I think he'd come back for this. You and he get along okay and you have some stuff in common now. I'm still going to have to let the others know and tell them not to come over here," Willow said.

“Fine, call Oz,” Xander mumbled, looking away from Willow. “At least he’ll be able to defend himself if I snap.”

"There will be no snappage," Willow said with a mock glower. "I brought you comic books to read too. You read those while I get a hold of Oz and then call Giles."

Xander obediently looked at the comics, not registering the words. It was kind of ironic that he was reading comics as he realized he would look like a teenager forever now. He was out of high school, but there was no hope of growing out of his damn Zeppo stage now.

Willow wandered back to Xander's side of the room almost a half-hour later. "Oz is on his way, but Giles wants to talk to you," she said as she handed the phone over.

“Ahhh, hello, not-so-evil Xander here,” Xander said into the receiver.

"Yes, Willow explained everything to me," Giles said after a moment's hesitation. "If you need anything you can always call me or have Willow contact me. She said you don't want to see anyone else right now?"

“No, I don’t want anyone to see me like this,” Xander confirmed. Giles was the closest thing he had to real dad considering the asshole he had for a father. He felt like he had disappointed Giles beyond recognition letting this happening to himself.

"What happened is not your fault. Don't cut yourself off from people. We want Xander back around and if you go through a hundred years of brooding like Angel we'll all be long gone when you're feeling like yourself again," Giles said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wanted to find a way to take them back. Reminding Xander he was going to outlive all his friends was probably not a good idea.

“Always thought I’d be the first one to die…” Xander said absently. Buffy was always the one who feared burying her friends, but now the true reality came crashing onto Xander and the dropped the phone.

"Gotta go, Giles," Willow said as she grabbed the phone and closed it. "What's wrong Xander?"

“You’ll all be dead and I’ll still look like I just graduated high school,” Xander said. “I’ll never get married and have kids… not that I wanted that, but I could’ve. No one will ever love me now.”

"Xander, it's not going to make a difference, or if it does it will be for the good. I mean. the whole vampire thing, it does a body good. You don't have to worry about losing your soul so when you find someone you don't have to worry about loving someone," Willow said.

“You’re just being nice to me Willow,” Xander said. “Souled vampires don’t have a good history with the love bug.”

 

It had been two days since Willow had called Oz and she was really hoping he showed up before it got dark. Xander and his more and more obvious attempts to dust himself had her feeling lost. She could tell that Xander was driving himself nuts and she was starting to wonder if she'd made the right choice, if he'd ever get back to being the Xander she'd known.

The sound of Oz’s old van pulling up outside of the mansion heralded his arrival. He hoped out of the driver’s seat carrying a duffel bag. When he spotted Willow, his greeting was simple, “Hey, I’m here.”

He’d come not because she’d asked him, but out of real concern for Xander. He understood what it was like to be taken over by a demon and not understand what was going on. As much as he still cared for Willow, he knew there was always going to be a little awkwardness between them.

"Hey, thanks for coming, Oz," Willow said. She was moving to take his bag when Xander roared inside the mansion and darted out, brushing by her. For a second she was worried Xander was making one last attempt to kill himself then realized the sun had gone down while she was waiting. She forgot about that pretty quick though when Xander launched himself at Oz and pinned him down.

In a quick flash, Oz changed into his werewolf form and started to right back. There was no thought as to why he was fighting, just that he had to win. Oz might have been smaller, but, in werewolf form, he was an equal match for a vampire. In addition to that, he had more experience using his demon than Xander.

Once Willow got over her shock she started to move toward the two of them only to have both of the boys growl at her. "Um, okay, what's going on here?" she asked without really expecting an answer.

They were both rolling around on the ground, still fighting for dominance. Oz was in greater control of his demon and used it to pin Xander under him. Now he was growling continuously at Xander and starring him down.

Xander kept growling back and trying to buck Oz off. He wasn't totally sure what was going on but he was sure he was supposed to be the one on top of Oz, making him submit.

Oz snapped back at Xander, thumping him back against the ground. He was perched on Xander’s chest now, barring his teath down at the other boy.

Seeing they seemed to be mostly still, even if they were still growling, Willow tried again. "Um, guys, what's going on?"

“Don’t get involved in this!” Xander snapped, not breaking the stare with Oz.

Oz's attention hadn't wavered even when Xander's attention if not his gaze moved to Willow for a second. He picked that moment to strike, and bit Xander right where his shoulder met his neck. Oz held fast as Xander made one last attempt to dislodge him. Once Xander went completely still and stopped growling, Oz let go and chuffed happily after ending the bite.

Xander lowered his eyes after the bite and Willow heard him actually start to purr. Oz had just bitten Xander and he was purring! “Stop it!” Willow yelled. “No more biting!”

The sound of Oz's bones shifting filled the resulting silence. "Willow, you need to leave us alone," Oz said when he had fully shifted back to human form. "I'm don't think you planned this but it's done now."

“I don’t understand what happened,” Willow countered. Her mind was already whirling trying to figure out what would happen when a werewolf bit a vampire.

"I can explain some of it later, but, unless you really want to watch me fucking Xander, you'd better leave now." Oz wasn't even looking at Willow as he talked to her. He was basically petting Xander's hair and face as he started ripping Xander's shirt off. Oz's own clothes were in tatters on the ground from the change.

Willow escaped into Oz’s van, knowing that his keys would still be in the ignition. She tried to console herself with the notion that at least they weren’t killing each other. Willow debated just staying in the van to wait them out, but then she heard Xander cry out, not in pain, but in delight.

Xander barely noticed her leave. He wanted to touch Oz and make him happy. His hands moved over Oz's skin, but didn't touch. Oz hadn't given him permission to do anything yet. Somehow it didn't feel right to talk, so Xander just made a pleading whine and waited.

Oz continued to touch Xander, but stayed on top of his chest. He didn’t talk either and communicated that he was in charge with his touch. He started by slowly dragging his fingernails down Xander’s chest.

Xander threw his head back and howled. His hands instinctively started moving over Oz's back, and, when he came back to himself, he kept moving his hands reverently over Oz's back with a questioning whine.

Oz answered with a soft, appreciative growl and moved off of Xander’s chest to push his legs apart. He ran his fingernails down Xander’s inner thigh, but avoided Xander’s cock.

Xander bucked and squirmed again, but Oz could tell he wasn't trying to get away this time. Oz looked back up at Xander's face and saw the needy expression there. Oz wasn't sure all the details of what had happened. If they had both been werewolves, it would have been relatively simple, but Xander seemed to be even more needy then a new pack mate. With a surge of movement, Oz moved back up Xander's body and kissed him.

Xander whimpered into the kiss and moved his hand around to hold Oz’s head close. He could hear Oz’s heartbeat and he wanted nothing more than to bite him back.

Oz felt Xander's fangs lengthen as he kissed his way along Oz's jaw. "No biting," he rumbled to Xander, followed with a light thump upside the head when he didn't feel the fangs retract.

Xander hissed and snapped his fangs at Oz out of pure frustration. What he didn’t quite understand yet was that when he was aroused, his game face was his natural form. He couldn’t retract his fangs yet because he didn’t have the control.

"Gonna fuck you now," Oz said as he got off Xander and started positioning Xander on all fours. He wasn't sure how much control Xander had yet so he figured this would be the safest way to do this.

Xander still didn’t answer verbally, but spread his legs wider. This felt so right. This is how it should have felt with his Sire.

There was nothing gentle about it as Oz pushed into Xander dry. Oz was almost totally controlled by instinct again and he was fucking Xander hard, knowing somehow that it was what they both needed. It just took a few minutes for him to cum, and once he was done he stayed buried in Xander while he reached up and stroked the bite mark on Xander's neck a few times. "Cum now," Oz commanded in a low voice.

There was no way Xander could resist the command and came with howl into the dirt below his body. He’d cum without even a touch to his cock. In his submission, his demons had finally found some sort of peace.

"Should probably go inside," Oz said when he realized they were lying naked on the dirt, barely hidden from the road by some bushes.

“Do you want to go inside?” Xander asked, deferring to what Oz wanted.

"Yes, get our clothes and come in. It sounds like Willow drove off, in my van. Hopefully she'll be back soon, but at least I got some clothes in my duffle bag." Oz hefted it and headed inside with Xander trailing behind him. "Go find a pair of shorts to put on, Xander, and just shorts," Oz said. "Don't clean yourself up at all. We'll take a shower together after I talk to Willow."

Xander went off to do Oz’s bidding, but hesitated at the doorway, looking at Oz. “You’ll stay here, right?” he asked. He would rather be naked, than have Oz out of his sight right now.

"Xander, shorts now," was Oz's only answer.

Xander bolted from the room and grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor. He didn’t have many clothes here, because Willow had said it would suspicious if she took everything from his parent’s basement. His slipped them on and almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to get back to Oz’s side.

Oz had missed Xander's scared look before, but the relief on Xander's face when he saw Oz was still there was hard to miss. He'd just pulled Xander into a hug when Willow knocked and walked in. "Come sit down," Oz said to Willow as he pulled Xander over to a chair and settled him at his feet. He was playing with Xander's hair, with Xander's head in his lap while he waited for Willow to get settled.

“What did you do to him?” Willow asked uncertainly. Xander wasn’t acting like her Xander. The docile act was much better than being suicidal, but it was still unnerving.

"I'm not totally sure. He was acting like a werewolf, not a vampire. We fought, he lost, and now he belongs to me," Oz answered without stopping the petting. "It looks like we're going to be staying here for a while so I guess I should call Angel and let him know."

“I didn’t call, Angel,” Willow said. “Did you? Xander asked me not to.”

"Xander won't try to stop me from calling Angel and, anyway, you were probably going to call him asking for help. I'm just calling him to let him know that I'm using the mansion. No one other then you is getting near my Xander anytime soon," Oz said with a growl. "And even you better keep your distance."

“Whoa!” Willow held up hands and packed away. “I’m his friend, Oz. I’m the one who stopped him from toasting himself. Anyways, you know I wouldn’t want to date either of you… why are you acting so possessive?”

"Because he belongs to me and I don't want to have to kill anyone for trying to touch him," Oz answered. "You can come around, just don't get too close to Xander."

Willow put a few more feet between them. “Do you have any idea how your bite will affect Xander? This will be at least the third time he’s been taken over by a demon. First the hyena, then a vamp and now a werewolf.”

"Nope, but it doesn't matter because he's going to do what I tell him too, right Xander?" Oz said as he tugged Xander's head up enough that they could look at each other. "Plus, I think somehow he was bitten by a werewolf before."

“Of course I'll do what you say,” Xander said and smiled at Oz. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re not leaving, are you?”

"Not sure yet, but if I do you're coming with me," Oz answered.

“Did Willow tell you I killed my parents?” Xander asked yet another question. He didn’t want to tell Oz, but it seemed like a much better option that Oz find out now. Xander didn’t want anything, especially a dirty secret to come between them. “I did some really bad stuff you know so might be a good idea for me to leave.”

Willow watched the interaction carefully. Oz was able to pull Xander away from his guilt and sorrow much better than she was able to. Maybe this whole arrangement was for the best, and maybe it was even blessed by the Powers that Be.

"Go home, Willow. Make sure the others know not to come here until I give them permission," Oz said after a few minutes of silence. "Xander is going to wash me now."

Xander shivered at Oz’s words, starting to rub his face over Oz’s crotch. He inhaled deeply, not caring that Willow was in the room.

"Okay, going now. I'm dealing with this pretty well, but I don't need to see more," Willow babbled as she pretty much fled the room.

“You want me, don’t you?” Xander asked, starting to mouth Oz’s cock through the thin cotton.

"Yes, I do, but I didn't tell you that you could do that yet," Oz said as he pushed Xander upright. "Get a shower going and wait for me naked, but stay dry."

Oz heard Xander leave the room and knew Xander was looking back nervously without having to look up. He heard the shower turn on and he waited until he saw steam rolling under the door before he got up. When he walked into the bathroom, Xander was naked and crouched down on the floor like young pups often were.

Oz ran his fingers through Xander's hair with one hand while testing the water with the other. Satisfied, he stepped under the water. "Come in and wash me," Oz commanded.

Xander stepped into the shower and started to wash Oz. When he looked down at Oz, he couldn’t help but smile. “I’m still taller than you.”

Oz smiled. "Doesn't matter who's taller, does it?" he said. It was tough to keep from responding too Xander's hands cleaning him, but he needed to stay in control until after he'd washed Xander.

“It’s true what they say about short men, they have big… personalities,” Xander chuckled. He was starting to feel more like himself around Oz.

"That's clean enough," Oz answered with a chuckle. "Now kneel down in front of me while I wash your hair."

Xander liked that idea and complied immediately. After all, that brought him eye level with Oz’s cock. Of course, he probably needed a shower after not having bathed since his death. “Can I suck you now?”

"Slowly," Oz ordered as he poured some shampoo on Xander's hair. "Once you're all clean we'll see what else we can do before the hot water runs out."

Xander leaned forward and took Oz’s cock in his mouth. His hands slipped onto Oz’s hips, as if to stop him from taking the treat away.

"Not too fast," Oz reminded as he massaged the shampoo through Xander's hair then worked conditioner in. He ignored Xander's protests when he was tugged to his feet. "Water's getting cold, have to hurry." Oz quickly finished washing Xander off then turned off the water.

“Don’t you want to cum?” Xander asked in confusion.

"We dry off and get in bed first," Oz said. "You're not going anywhere, ever, so I've got plenty of time."

“You don’t Oz, not really,” Xander said, for the first time giving into the melancholy he’d overtaken with. “I’ll live forever and eventually I’ll have to bury you.”

"Stop," Oz growled. "You don't worry about stuff like that anymore. I'll take care of things, and you will do as I say. Now, get in bed."

Xander crawled into the bed. “I don’t like the idea of living forever, Oz. Please, tell me werewolves are immortal.”

Oz straddled Xander and made sure he had his attention before nipping at the still healing bite mark with human teeth. "I told you to stop thinking about it," Oz said after Xander started panting.

 

Oz kept one hand wrapped around the back of Xander's neck as they walked through the darkened streets of Sunnydale. Xander had been alternating between wanting to get out of the mansion to see the Scoobies and wanting to stay cloistered away with Oz forever. Every time Oz felt Xander start to tense up he gave Xander's neck a squeeze to keep him focused.

"We could just go back," Xander said quietly as they got close to Giles' apartment. His next comment died when Oz growled. Xander bowed his head and moved closer to Oz, pressing up against him as much as he could while he watched Oz knock on the door.

“This will go fine,” Oz promised. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. Don’t question my decisions.”

Giles opened the door in front of them and waved them in before realizing that wouldn't be enough for Xander. "I'm sorry, Oz, Xander, please come in," Giles said, trying to take in the changes in Xander without looking like he was staring.

Xander followed Oz in to the apartment, happy that Oz kept touching him. He didn’t bother fighting the urge to reach out and play with the spikes of Oz’s hair. Even back in high school he had wanted to do that.

Oz said hello to everyone while he sat down. He was kind of distracted to be around so many people again so he didn't even really pay attention as he subtly positioned Xander at his feet with Xander's head in his lap.

“So, we’re here to discuss Xander’s situation,” Giles started. He coughed uncomfortably and looked away from their display of affection. “And how we can correct it.”

Oz could feel Xander starting to tense up again and deliberately turned Xander's head toward him so they could see each others eyes even with Xander's head in Oz's lap. Once he was sure Xander was calm he looked at Giles. "We can discuss whatever you want too, but you will not do anything to Xander without my permission."

“That is the first thing, we cannot encourage this… dependency Xander has developed on you,” Giles said. “I’m sure a combination of modern physiotherapy techniques and spells will do the trick.”

Xander and Oz both started growling, but any comment was delayed while Oz calmed Xander down again. "If you're going to keep upsetting Xander we'll leave, but you are not using any spells on him. In fact, I can tell you now that you are not doing anything to him period. He belongs to me now and I'll take care of him." He grinned down at Xander's happy purr.

“This is precisely the behaviour I’m talking about,” Giles sighed. “The evidence really is on my side. Xander is not gay. He’s not a werewolf. He’s a vampire now and yet he’s acting like… well, I’ve never quite seen a male werewolf act like that. He’s acting abnormal.”

"Bloke's not acting abnormal." Spike spoke up from the corner of the room. He noticed the incredulous stares turned on him. "Just making it clear that if this lot does something stupid to the pup I got nothing to do with it so no reason to kill me too," Spike said, addressing the last part to Oz. Wasn't his fault if the Watcher was bloody blind, but he wasn't going against a werewolf in his barely fed state.

“He’s not acting like a fledgling,” Giles said, looking at the situation more scientifically than with his heard. “Well, perhaps the odd Childe of a Master vampire might act like that, but Oz isn’t his Sire.”

"He is now," Xander whispered almost too quiet for the rest of the room to hear. "And you're not taking him away from me." He moved his head a little and started nuzzling Oz's cock through his pants.

“Makes sense,” Spike laughed out with delight at the show. “The boy couldn’t do anything ordinary-like. Why not have a werewolf as his Sire?”

"It's kinda weird," Willow said. "But he is doing a lot better then before. You guys didn't see him before and if this is what he needs then I'm okay with it." She blushed and looked away as Xander got even more enthusiastic. "Maybe they could stop the having sex in front of us part though?"

“It’s hard to stop him when he enjoys it so much,” Oz said with a smug smile and as he petted Xander’s head.

"Okay, if this is normal I can deal, as long as Xander's not hurting anyone," Buffy said. "I don't trust Spike though. Let's talk to Angel, and if he says everything is okay I say we leave them alone." Buffy looked at Oz and Xander and glared. "And I don't care how much he likes it, clothes better stay on when you're around us."

“You’re just jealous,” Xander looked up from Oz’s lap.

"Well, let me show you all what to research while I call Angel," Giles said. He was hoping that maybe if Xander had a book to read he'd get his head out of Oz's lap. If things went much further, Giles was sure he'd never be able to salvage the chair Oz was sitting in.

Hours later, Giles found out several things. He found out from Angel that Xander had probably placed Oz into the traditional role of Sire, thus explaining his submissive behaviour. He found out from research that he could make an educated guess that with his soul in place, Xander was being influenced by the hyena, vampire and somehow werewolf demons although he was not sure how Xander was a werewolf in any shape as he couldn't be infected after he was turned. The boy would probably have increased strength and some interesting habits, but he was essentially safe. He also learned that Xander could read a book with his head still in Oz’s lap.

"Are we about done here?" Oz asked as he felt Xander get more and more impatient with the lack of sex. "I don't mind staying if you need us, but, if we don't leave now, you'd better show me to a bedroom or look the other way."

Giles moved forward and too the book from Oz’s lap. He shut it with a loud slam. “Yes, all done here. Thank you for your help, nice having you here and all that.”

"Don't send them home now Watcher. It was just starting to get interesting," Spike said. He'd given up pretending to read and had been watching Oz and Xander for a while, wondering if they'd snap and start fucking in front of everyone.

“All demons are nymphomaniacs,” Giles sighed and looked a Spike disapprovingly. “And don’t you start to encourage them!”

"You know how to get in touch with us if you need us," Oz said as he led Xander out of the apartment. He had one hand wrapped around Xander's neck again as they stepped into the night air.

“I thought we would never get out of there,” Xander groaned. “We can have sex in an alley or something, right?”

"Maybe," Oz allowed. "You were nice and polite for your friends. I'm not much into alleys though. We could run home, get the blood flowing." Oz pulled Xander's head down for a quick kiss as soon as he stopped talking.

When they stopped kissing, Xander changed into game face and purred, “Oh yeah, you could try and catch me…” Then he tore of in the general direction of the mansion.

Oz was on his heals in a second. It wasn't hard for him to keep up with Xander, but they were going so fast that he barely had a chance to sense the vampires before they were under attack. Oz skidded to a stop and he and Xander immediately went back to back, watching the ten circling vampires.

“You killed one of our own!” a vampire growled. “You killed Leonard, your own Sire and now we find you running with a werewolf!”

"Touch him and you all die," Oz growled.

“You wish, little boy!” the vampire taunted. “After we kill you, we’ll have our fun with him!”

"They all die," Oz whispered to Xander before wolfing out. Moving in tandem he and Xander charged one side of the circle.

Most of the group were fledglings and easy to dispatch. The largest fight came with three of the older vampires who ganged up on Oz while leaving the weaker vampires to take care of Xander.

Oz had already torn the head off one of the three he was fighting when he heard Xander howl in pain. He was a blur of movement as he finished off the last two he was fighting and whirled around to get to Xander. Oz let out a howl of his own when he saw Xander collapsed on the ground with one fledge left standing over him. Blood spurted everywhere in the seconds between the time Oz ripped his head off his body and the vampire turning to dust. With the last of the enemies dispatched, Oz turned his attention to Xander. He had a large wound on his shoulder and was bleeding profusely on the ground.

"Please," Xander whispered as he slipped back into game face and grabbed Oz's wrist. He'd tried to control himself until Oz slipped back into human guise, but now he needed blood. "I need it now, Oz." Xander wasn't sure how much longer he could wait for permission before the hunger forced him to just take what he needed.

“Go ahead, but stop when I tell you,” Oz told him.

Xander didn't even let Oz stop talking before he was biting through the tender flesh on Oz's wrist and drinking deeply. Oz tasted just about perfect after the bagged stuff he'd been drinking, and the blood was so strong. It felt slightly wrong, but just right at the same time.

When Oz felt himself start to get dizzy, he reached out and laid his hand on Xander’s cheek. “That’s enough, Xan,” he said huskily.

Xander switched out of game face and stopped drawing on the wounds, but carefully licked at them as they sealed, getting a few last tastes of Oz's blood. Once the bleeding had totally stopped they both got unsteadily to their feet. "Home?" Xander asked.

“Yeah, home,” Oz said, wrapping his arm around Xander’s waist. “Then fucking. Lot’s of fucking.”

"Lots of blood then fucking until one of us falls asleep," Xander corrected. Oz's blood had healed him a lot but he was still in pain and his body was healing.

“My little sex pet,” Oz teased as he half carried Xander back to the mansion. He wouldn’t be letting Xander out of his sight to even go to the bathroom for a while.

Xander grinned back and nuzzled up against Oz. "Don't really care what you call it as long as I'm yours," he said.

“Strange as it sounds, you are mine,” Oz told him. He never thought he would end up back in Sunndydale and mated to Xander Harris, but Xander satisfied both his human and werewolf needs.

 

Epilogue…

Xander watched out the van window as the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign faded into the distance behind them. There had been four more attacks in the three days after they'd met with the Scoobies, and Oz had finally had enough. Xander was surprised he hadn't protested when Oz said they were leaving for a while to train and find out what exactly they were each capable of after mating.

"Everything okay, Xan?" Oz asked as he reached over to cup Xander's neck in what had become a soothing gesture.

“I just always thought I’d never make it out of Sunndydale alive…” And then he stopped to smile at his own ironic joke. “Well, I’m undead, so I guess that counts.”

"They know we're coming back when we're ready, and I've recently realized that being kinda undead isn't all bad," Oz said with a secretive smile as any hint of Sunnydale disappeared behind them.


End file.
